the_epic_strugglefandomcom-20200214-history
Choco
Choco (also known as Epona or Penisman) is a player in The Epic Struggle, The Epic Struggle 2, and The Epic Struggle 3. In TES1 Joining the game under the name "Eponalove", Choco started out as a player on Green Team, later becoming a member of Team Emerald during the game's five-teams-phase. After that, he was sorted into Team Sol in the game's second merge, and finally made it to Team Rainbow where he met his dramatic end and finished in 11th place. As Juror #3, he voted for ImTheMacheteGuy to win against Appleframer in the Final Two. At the end of the game, he requested an in-game name change to "Choco", which would later be the name of his main account. In TES2 Choco started out as a player on Gemini, later becoming a member of Quake during the game's five-teams-phase. After that, he was sorted into Team Ebony in the game's second merge, and finally made it to Team Mysockcontainsmycock (which he named). Elimination During the Final Five, Auron became Illuminati Overlord and nominated Baruch and Kirby. After winning the somewhat controversial Drunken Rebel Challenge "Where's Machete?", Cody saved Kirby, which meant that Choco automatically took Kirby's place in the aforementioned nominations. He was then voted out 2-0, placing 5th in the game and becoming Juror #13. In TES3 Choco was a member of Mercury and became a captain for the First Merge. His new team was Sirius. At the Second Merge, he joined Triangulum. Then the Final Merge came, and he joined Universe. In Week 22, Choco was the replacement nominee after Corrik saved luckynumber777 (whom Kefi had nominated alongside Colegreen_c12). He survived the vote 8-4. In Week 25, Choco was nominated (and not saved by) TheShadowMan683 (who held the roles of both Emperor and Pirate in Group B). He was then voted out over Lucky by a 5-4 margin in Elimination B at the same time that M0NSTER_ was voted out by a 6-3 margin in Elimination A. This earned Choco 11th place, while Monster only got 12th place. Choco is Juror #3. Personality and posting style Choco is known to post a lot, possibly having the highest post count in the Epic Struggle topics. He is notorious for posting Chocolinks and the element chart he made; he also liked to mention when he was pooping for a while during TES1 (when he was sitting on the toilet while browsing GameFAQs with his phone). He tends to act angry (even when he isn't) and said "shut the f*** up" a lot before GameFAQs no longer required the word "fuck" to be censored. As seen in both TES1 with the Appleframer controversy and in TES2 with the Famous Five controversy, he gets very mad when he feels betrayed. Trivia * Alts of his include "Eponalove" and "iLovePinkiePie". The name "Choco" is a result of a name change to the account originally named "Choco2301994" (numbers slightly altered to protect his identity). * Choco lives in Germany. * At least 5 Epic Struggle topics have been named after him: ** The Epic Struggle ~ iLoveTheEpicStruggle (33) ** The Epic Struggle 2 ~ Choco's Children (40.5) This topic was made by [[DreamwaIker] rather than a host of TES2.] ** The Epic Struggle 2 ~ I Think Choco Forgot How This Works (43) ** Epic Struggle 2 ~ Living in the Chocomoment (44) ** The Epic Struggle 3 ~ Cuckoo for Choco Puffs (43) * He had a dentist appointment the day kerotan92 got married. * Mysockcontainsmycock's name was his idea. ** He later went on to say that Uranus's name is far superior. * Choco placed 11th in two struggles: TES1 and TES3. * Choco was on the jury during the first 3 struggles and the winner received his vote each time. Category:Players